If You Wish Upon A Star
by xx.Serenity Hawthorne
Summary: [GenisxLloyd.]Rated M for later chapters. Title suggestions are accepted.Please review.[Title may change.]
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, WHY do we have to walk all the way through this stupid desert…?"

"Hush, Lloyd! Stop complaining."

Lloyd sighed, glancing over at the silver-haired boy. He gazed at him, looking away every time the younger boy's eyes flicked to meet his gaze.

Genis glanced downwards, trying to hide the gentle blush that had spread across his cheeks. The way Lloyd looked at him…it always struck something in him. He didn't know what. He didn't know why this always happened. Lloyd was seventeen. He was only twelve. Nothing was ever going to happen between them. Even if he _wished _foranything to happen, his wished would never be granted. He frowned a little bit.

"Genis, look out!"

"Mm...What?" Genis glanced up, meeting Lloyd's gaze for a split second, before hitting the sandy ground. Face first. "Oww…" Genis slowly stood up, dusting himself off, noticing that the blush had grown darker. He spit out a few grains of sand.

"Hah! You okay, buddy?" Lloyd asked, holding back a laugh.

"Y-Yeah…I'm okay…" Genis muttered.

Lloyd threw an arm around the other's shoulder, guiding him along. "You see, Genis, you have to watch where you step. You have to constantly keep an eye out for danger. It could be around any corn—"Lloyd's sentence was cut short as he hit the ground with a thud.

Genis couldn't help but laugh. "Nice one, Lloyd. Now quit fooling around. We need to get to Treit."

Lloyd looked up at the younger boy, frowning a bit. Genis chuckled, holding out a hand, offering to help the older boy up. Gripping his hand, Lloyd attempted to haul himself up, but ended up tugging Genis into his arms.

"Uh-Uhmm…" Genis' face was an unimaginable shade of red. He began to stutter. "L-Lloyd…maybe we should get going..."

Lloyd smirked, leaning up far enough just to whisper in Genis' ear. "You're so beautiful…"

Genis' eyes widened as he stared past Lloyd's shoulder. "Um, Lloyd! You know…we _really _should be going! Colette is waiting for us a-and—!!" Genis didn't even bother to finish his sentence. He shot up, taking off towards Treit.

Lloyd sat in silence, staring after him. He sighed. After all, Genis was twelve, he was seventeen. Nothing would ever happen between them. Genis did not love him back. Hell, Genis was probably afraid to go near him now. He knew that his wishes would never be granted. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting late. Genis sighed, staring out the window of the Treit Inn, shielding his eyes every time a gust of sand was blown in. There had been no sign of Lloyd since earlier that day in the desert. Genis blinked some tears away and headed towards his bed, located at the far end of the sandy, dim-lit room, by the wall. He clambered into it and sat against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest. He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face into his arms. He sat there for some time, shoulders bouncing up and down as he sobbed.

"I'm such an idiot…_WHY _did I run? That was probably my only chance…Lloyd probably doesn't even want to be around me now. Damn, I'm so stupid…"

Genis wiped his eyes and curled up in the center of his bed. "I wonder where he is right now…I wonder if he's thinking of me. Maybe he's off crying like me…maybe he's fighting monsters…What if he's still out in the desert? Is he lost? I'm the one who knew the way here…not him. I left him out there alone…I'm such a horrible friend…he can't take on all those monsters by himself…he's strong…but not that strong." Genis sighed, trying to block out all of the unnecessary thoughts. "_He's fine, Genis. Lloyd can take care of himself. Stop worrying." _He told himself. But still, there was that uneasy feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. Like…something bad was about to happen, or it had already happened. Like the feelings you always get when you feel like somebody is watching you…or listening to your every word.

Genis frowned, rolling off of his bed to look out the window again. He rested his elbows on the hard, cold stone, resting his chin on his palms. "I wish he'd come back…" The sky was still a purplish and pinkish hue, mixed with a little of ocean blue. "There's still time before its pitch black out here…maybe he'll show up at the last minute…" The tiny city was awfully quiet. This silence had sparked Genis' curiosity. He silently stepped out of his small "hotel room", well; it was actually more like a plain room that you would find in the typical home. He made his way down the stairs, but he noticed that the inn owner was not there. He stepped outside into the cool sunset air. The town was completely empty. Well, that's what it seemed like, hence everyone was tucked away inside their homes. The shops were not open, the path to the lake was blocked off. The only disturbance was the group of men standing in the center of the square, talking amongst themselves. The men looked oddly familiar. Genis studied them. They were clothed in unusual outfits, the helmets covered their eyes. They carried whips and guns.

"Where in the world could the kid be?" One of them muttered.

"Maybe he's hiding out somewhere." Another answered.

"I doubt that. Hell, where is there to hide?"

"Who knows? Maybe he's still out in the desert somewhere."

Genis' eyes widened. He knew who the people were. Desians. He watched as one of the men headed towards the wooden sign near the inn. The man slapped a piece of paper onto the sign, though Genis could not make out what the paper had on it, and walked back to the group. They talked a bit more and finally left.

Genis scuttled over to the sign to check out the piece of paper. His eyes widened. The piece of paper read: **Wanted: Lloyd Irving. Dead or Alive. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Another short chapter…it's not as great as the other's. I lost my train of thought. Sorry guys!!**

Lloyd sighed as he kicked some sand. "_Who knew the desert could be so cold at night?" _He asked himself. He glanced around. Nothing. No cities, no water, nothing but sand. "I wonder were Genis is…he's probably in Treit now…" Lloyd frowned. "Is he even thinking of me? Why was I such an idiot? It was obvious he didn't like me…I shouldn't have tried to make a move…"

"You! Irving!"

Lloyd spun around, only to be struck by a man. Lloyd winced as he hit the ground with a loud thud.

"We've finally found you! We'll teach you to mess with our prisoners."

Lloyd weakly looked up, his vision was blurry but he could tell who the man was. A Desian. He did not know what he had been struck with.

"You're coming back to the base…" The man said, giving Lloyd a swift kick in the ribs.

Lloyd winced in pain, holding his own sides. His face was a slight shade of gray. His vision blurred even more. Finally, everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genis woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He sat up, rubbing the sleepiness away. He glanced over to the bed next to him, in hopes of seeing Lloyd laying there, sprawled out and snoring as usual. He frowned, seeing the bed neatly in place, no Lloyd. Worried, Genis hurried down the halls of the inn, stopping at the front desk. "Has anyone come in here since I checked in, sir?"

"No…I don't believe so."

Genis frowned, his eyes low. "…Oh. I see…thank you..." He sighed, slipping out into the heat. As he walked past people, he heard them talking in low voices. He only managed to make out of few words.

"…got caught…"

"Oh no…"

"…late last night in the desert…"

Genis stopped at a fruit stand, trying to listen in on another conversation.

"Did you hear about the wanted kid getting caught last night?"

"No. Did he really? Where did they take him?"

"I don't know, the base near the city looks kind of suspicious, though. I bet that's were they took him."

Genis gasped, dropping the piece of fruit he was holding onto the sand. He turned to the couple talking. "Excuse me, ma'am…But do you know which direction the base is from here?"

Genis nodded, making a mental note of the woman's directions. "Thank you." He then turned to leave the city, making his way to the Treit Ruins to catch up with Raine, Colette, and Kratos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd woke up in the center of a small cell. He took in his surroundings. There was an uncomfortable looking bed with a single, rocky looking pillow. There was a small box in the corner which had a horrible smell, apparently used for personal business. The front of the cell had bars, blocking entrance. He sighed, clutching onto the bars. "_Where am I?" _

There were footsteps coming this way. He backed away from the bars to sit on the bed. Two men stopped in front of the cell.

"Wh-What do you want?!" Lloyd asked.

"Nothing. We're just here to keep an eye on you. We don't want you escaping now." One of the men said, chuckling.

Lloyd sank back against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest. He wanted nothing more than to get out of this cell. He only wanted to see one person. The one person he loved the most. The one person he could not take his mind off of. Genis.


	4. Chapter 4

Genis thought he was going to die. He could barely breathe. The heat was unbearable, but he _had _to get to the Triet Ruins. For Lloyd. Without him, Lloyd would probably die. He would die not knowing how Genis truly felt about him. But if he was saved, Genis was not sure if he would actually _tell _Lloyd. Then again, he wouldn't _do _anything to show how he felt.

He could see the Ruins com into sight. He sighed in relief, making his way through the heat, breathing heavily, vision blurring. "I…I can't make it…" Genis muttered, collapsing on the hot sand. "_No…Lloyd is probably being tortured by those stupid Desians. I can't complain about being here outside in the heat…I have to do this. For him." _He told himself as he began crawling through the sand with what little strength he had left. The ruins looked days away. The closer he thought he got, the farther away they looked. Genis whimpered and rolled over to stare at the sky. "Why Martel? Why did you let me run off when Lloyd said "You're so beautiful? Why didn't you make my conscious tell me to go back? Now he's captured and probably being tortured….all because of me. Lloyd…" Genis closed his eyes, not caring about the single tear that had fell from the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry…please forgive me. I...lo—"Genis stopped, wincing a bit as his body went numb. Everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! It's really nice out today! Don't you think so, too, Professor?"

"Yes, Colette, it is nice out…"

Colette grinned, looking around at the desert they had just entered.

"Ooh! This is pretty!"

"Chosen One, please stop acting like a child."

"Sorry, Mr. Kratos."

Colette frowned, walking a bit faster to catch up with Raine.

"C'mon, Professor! Race ya' there!" Colette said, taking off.

"Um, Colette, please watch where you step! There holes everywhere!"

"I'll be okay, Professor." Colette called back, glancing over her shoulder to smile back at Raine.

Raine sighed; slowing down a little bit so Kratos could catch up. "It's like looking after a child…" She mumbled.

"Indeed. But she is the Chosen One, we cannot tell her what to do. We have to do whatever she asks us to do."

"Yes…" Raine looked up. "Oh. There's Triet. Let's stop for some sleep and maybe buy to necessary items before we go to the ruins."

"Yes…that would be a good idea."

Raine and Kratos hurried to catch up with Colette who was already entering Triet.

"This little town is so cool! Who knew people could live out here in the desert?!" Colette asked.

"Chosen One, are you tired?"

"Tired? Nope…Oh! Let's go over here to this shop!" Colette exclaimed, taking Kratos' hand, dragging him to a corner of the village.

Kratos sighed, following her. "Martel. Why me?"

Colette bounced around looking at all of the items the shop had to offer. As she was bouncing around, she tripped over her own foot. Her body went crashing through the small tent. "Ow…"

Kratos blinked, hurrying over to help her up. "Are you all right, Chosen?"

"Y-Yes…I'm fine."

Kratos pulled her up and dusted the sand off of her shoulders.

"Hey, I got us a hotel room." Raine said, heading off towards the Inn.

"Okay, Professor!" Colette said happily, running to catch up with the retreating Raine.

Raine stopped suddenly, eyeing the Wanted Poster of Lloyd. She rushed over to it and pulled it off of the board.

Colette came up behind her. "Oh my gosh! That's Lloyd! Professor, where did you get that?!"

Raine was silent. "They must have followed us. That means…Genis! Where is he?" Worried, Raine rushed into the inn, slamming the poster down on the front desk. "Have you seen this boy?"

"No, I haven't. Sorry, ma'am. I heard he was captured out in the desert."

"I see. Have you seen kid with silver hair? It's kind of long and he was wearing a blue shirt. He's kind of short."

"Ah, yes! He checked in just yesterday. He left pretty quickly, but he asked if anyone else had checked in after him."

Raine glanced down. "I understand…thank you, sir."

Colette sighed. "We'll never find them! We should have let them come with us…"

"No, they're just children. They shouldn't have followed us. They got themselves into the predicament. They can get themselves out. Your brother is a mage, yes? He can take on those monsters. Lloyd will get out." Kratos said from the door. "Let's go to the ruins."

Raine and Colette nodded. "Right…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been hours after they had left Triet. The sun had gone down, so the desert was nice and cool.

"Ah. It feels so nice at nighttime!" Colette said.

"Yes, it does." Raine answered.

The Ruins were coming into sight now.

"Oh look, there are the ruins."

"Oh! They're MAGNIFIC—wait…what's that laying there on the ground?" Raine asked, pointing to the small heap on the ground.

"I don't know…what if it's a monster?! Oh no. We're going to die! It's going to eat us!" Colette screamed.

"Calm down, Colette. It's too small to be a monster."

Once they had come upon the heap, Raine gasped.

"GENIS!" Raine knelt down next to him, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up…" Genis didn't move. "Genis, wake up!" Again, he didn't move. "This isn't time to be asleep! Wake up this instant!" Raine said with a hint of worry in her tone. She gave up, buying her face into the palm of her hands, sobbing.

Kratos knelt down on the other side of Genis, reaching out to feel his pulse. "He's still alive…just barely. If we don't get him some water and food quickly, he will die."

Raine sobbed even harder. "We don't have enough time to get back to Triet! It took us hours to get here! He'll die by then!"

Colette knelt down, stroking Genis' silver hair. "No…Genis can't die." She murmured as tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

Kratos reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bottle of water he had gotten in Triet. "He can have this…"

Raine looked shocked. "Thank you so much, Kratos!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. She sat back, lifting Genis's upper body up. Kratos popped the top off of the bottle, holding it to Genis' colorless lips. He tipped the bottle up, letting the water flow into Genis's mouth. Raine tipped Genis's head back, allowing the water to flow down his throat.

"He should be okay now…It will be a bit before he wakes up…I'll carry him. Let's go to the ruins." Kratos said, scooping Genis into his arms.

Raine nodded and stood up, dusting herself off. Colette smiled. "I'm glad he's okay."

"Yes. As am I." Raine said.

It was almost morning. "It's going to get really hot soon. Let's go!" Colette said happily, running off towards the ruins.

"I'll carry him if you don't want to, Kratos." Raine said.

"No, it's fine. He's light." Kratos answered, following after Colette.

Raine sighed, trudging along after them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Transition chapter! Yay. :**

A couple of hours had passed since Kratos, Raine, and Colette had found the dying Genis. He had woken up once, mumbling soft nothings to anyone who was around.

The group finally reached the ruins. "Oh, I'm _exhausted._" Colette mumbled, sitting down on the ground.

"As am I." said Kratos, "Maybe we should take a break."

"Yes…we've been walking for hours." Raine muttered, sitting down beside Colette. "I wonder how long Genis was out there…" She sighed, brushing a silver strand of hair away from her face.

Genis' eyes flicked open. "Lloyd!"

Raine spun around. "Genis! Thank Martel you're awake."

Genis scrambled off out of Kratos' arms. "We have to save Lloyd!"

"What? What happened to him?!" Colette asked.

"He was caught by Desians! He's at that base near Triet!"

"Of course. I told you not to follow us. You're already in the way. You've stopped us from unlocking the seal."

Genis glared daggers at Kratos. "We can't just leave him! He could die!"

"That's right." Raine intervened.

"Yeah. Mr. Kratos, we should go save Lloyd."

"Humph. Fine." Kratos muttered.

The group headed back towards Triet.

"Looks like another day wasted." Kratos said, yawning a bit.

"It wasn't wasted! We actually broke into a Desian Base." Genis replied.

Lloyd sighed. "Yeah…"

"Cheer up, Lloyd. Look on the bright side; you can come with us now!" Colette added happily.

"Yeah, but…I caused you all to walk all the way back to the base. And you didn't even unlock the seal…"

"It's okay! We can always do it tomorrow!"

Lloyd gave Colette a half-smile as the group entered the inn.

"Ah, welcome back." The innkeeper said.

"We need three rooms." Raine said.

"All right. That will be 40 gald."

Raine nodded, placing the gald down on the front desk.

"All right, who's rooming together?"

"I'll room with you, Professor." Colette said.

"All right. I guess Kratos will have a room to himself and Lloyd and Genis will share a room."

Genis gave Lloyd a side glance, who was staring at the floor.

"Uhm, Raine. Could I share a room with you? Colette can have her own room and Lloyd and Kratos can share a room."

Raine sighed. "Genis, we already decided on Kratos having his own room. You're rooming with Lloyd whether you like it or not."

Genis looked down, trying to hide the gentle blush that spread across his cheeks. He glanced over at Lloyd again who just walked off to the room, still staring at the floor.

"Okay, everyone. Let's get some sleep. We're going to the ruins tomorrow." Raine said, heading off to her room, Colette following behind her.

Kratos huffed, slipping silently off to his room as well.

Genis sighed, slowly making his way up to the room. He peeked inside. Lloyd had already crawled into bed. But he wasn't asleep. Genis was sure of it. Genis crawled into the bed next to Lloyd's, pulling the covers up beneath his chin.

"Goodnight, Lloyd…"

There was no answer.

Hurt, Genis turned over, closing his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. After a moment, he rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillows to muffle his sobs.

**Yeah. Pretty bad chapter. Oh well. : I hope you…er...enjoyed it anyway.**


	6. NOTICE

**So, tell me…**

I don't know if I should continue this. I want to move on, but it just keeps dragging out. Should I just stop here and make a second attempt with a Zelloyd fanfic? Or should I just give up on all fanfics? Please give me your opinion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just wanted to show you guys that I'm still alive…**

**Yeah, pretty short chapter…oh well. : Enjoy...I guess.**

"Lloyd Irving, wake up!"

Lloyd groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers up over his head.

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd slowly sat up, only to be hit over the head with Raine's fist.

"Ow!"

"Get up! It's time to go to the ruins!"

"Mmh', c'mon, Professor, just 5 more minutes." Lloyd muttered, lying back down.

"No, Lloyd! We have to go now!"

Lloyd yawned, burying his face into his pillow.

"Hmph. Fine, you stay here. The rest of us will go on ahead."

"Raine, I'll stay here with Lloyd just in case he actually wakes up. We'll meet up with you later." Genis added in.

"Thank you, Genis," Raine said.

Colette giggled as she skipped out of the room, followed by Kratos and Raine.

Genis sat on the end of Lloyd's bed. "Lloyd, you can stop acting now. They're gone."

Lloyd said up, stretching. He looked at Genis coldly. "What do you want?"

"Listen, Lloyd. I'm sorry…"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am! I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry for everything, Lloyd. If I hadn't run away, you wouldn't have been captured. I waited up all night for you to come to Triet, but when I heard you were captured, I went to find Raine and Colette and Kratos. I nearly died out there, Lloyd. But I did it for you. Everything was for you. I forced myself to crawl through the sand a-and—"Genis' sentence was cut short with Lloyd's lips being pressed to his.

Genis' was shocked. He and Lloyd were actually _kissing._ He was living his dream. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Lloyd's neck. Lloyd leant into their kiss to deepen it a bit. Genis relaxed, lying back upon the bed. Lloyd settled in between his legs, holding his chin in place as he kissed him.

Genis was in heaven. Lloyd's lips were so soft and warm. He loved them. He craved them. "_Oh my god. Is that his tongue? It is! How did he get so good at this?" Instinct. _He thought. Pure instinct.

"Mmph'…" Genis forced Lloyd off of him. "We have to go to the ruins…Raine said we _had _to go. They're waiting for us. If we're late, we'll be in trouble."

Lloyd nodded, sliding off of Genis. He smiled, holding out a hand to help him up. Genis gripped it, hauling himself up. Lloyd laced his fingers with his, guiding him through Triet and headed towards the ruins.


End file.
